


Gravity Falls WenDip - Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos? FSK 18

by TheRealSunray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sex, Wendip, porno
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Der gemütliche Filmabend bei Wendy bringt Dipper an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus.





	Gravity Falls WenDip - Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos? FSK 18

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF basiert auf den Begebenheiten aus "Gravity Falls WenDip - Auch Mädchen schauen Pornos?" und ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich den ersten Teil geschrieben habe.

Wendy hatte recht. Zusammen auf einem Bett zu liegen, Limo zu trinken und einen Porno anzusehen wer eine der lustigsten Erfahrungen, die Dipper jemals erlebt hate. Der Film war eine Gravity Falls Produktion, aber keinesfalls so schlecht, wie die Filme die normalerweise aus Gravity Falls stammten. Was schon irgendwie komisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich immer noch um einen Porno handelte.

"Ich bin echt überrascht", sagte Dipper erstaunt.

"Wieso?", fragte Wendy.

"Naja, alle Filme aus Gravity Falls sind eigentlich grottig. Aber der Porno ist..."

"Heiß?"

"Total!"

Die beiden folgten dem Geschehen jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde (was bedeutete, dass sie bereits die zweite oder dritte Sexszene hinter sich gebracht hatten) und es war keinesfalls die Höllentour, die Dipper erwartet hatte - ganz im Gegenteil. Der Film machte Dipper an, keine Frage, aber Wendy gab ihm nicht eine Sekunde lang das Gefühl, sich dafür schämen zu müssen.

Sie schwankten immer wieder zwischen dem erotischen Geschehen und unterdrückten Lachanfällen hin und her, wenn sie für einen der Darsteller das Sprechen übernahmen.

Dipper wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er sich so angestellt hatte. Wendy war der coolste Mensch des Universums. Er konnte in ihrer Nähe einen Ständer haben und es machte ihr nichts aus. Er würde sogar seine Hose ausziehen können, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte.

"Jetzt schau dir mal diese Rohr an!" Wendy versuchte möglichst leise zu lachen.

Dipper legte den Kopf schief. "Ist das jetzt ein Segen oder ein Fluch? Ich meine beim Sex ist sowas bestimmt der Bringer, aber..."

"Auf die Größe kommt es gar nicht so sehr an", meinte Wendy. "Leidenschaft und Durchhaltevermögen. Darauf stehen Mädchen. Und, ob man es mit jemanden macht, mit dem man es machen will." Dipper war gerade im Begriff zu fragen, mit wem sie es denn gerne machen wollen würde, als Wendy wieder ihr Bein aufstellte, sodass ihr Nachthemd wieder nach oben rutschte und er einen Blick auf ihr schwarzes Höschen erhaschte das sich eng um ihr weiße Haut schmiegte. Dipper blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und schnell richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf etwas weniger erotisches; der Porno, bei weitem nicht so erregend, wie der bloße Anblick von Wendys Unterwäsche.

"Aber was die Größe angeht, musst du dir auch keine Sorge machen", sagte Wendy plötzlich.

"WAS?!"

"Hey, du schaust vielleicht nicht hin, wenn Mabel sich umzieht, aber deine Schwester hat schon oft genug gesehen, was du für 'ne Größe hast, wenn ihr morgens aufsteht."

Dipper sah an sich herunter. "Darüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"

"Kerle reden über Brüste, Mädchen über Penisse."

Niemand auf der ganzen Welt konnte so etwas sagen und dabei so immer noch so hinreißend lächeln, dass es einem den Atem verschlug, wie Wendy Corduroy.

Sie lagen dichter nebeneinander, als Dipper es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Nur ein handbreiter Streifen Matratze trennte sie voneinander. Es war ihm gar nicht mal so peinlich, dass sie über sein bestes Stück gesprochen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte er sich ihr viel näher, als noch am Anfang des Abends.

"Dipper", sagte Wendy und wandte ihm wieder den Kopf zu. "Wie groß sind Mabels Brüste?"

Dipper verschluckte sich an der Limo, aus der er gerade einen Schluck nehmen wollte und hustete wobei einiges auf seinem T-Shirt landete.

Wendy lachte. "Oh, sorry, das wollte ich nicht." Sie drehte sich zur Seite, um unter dem Bett nach einem Handtuch zu langen. Dabei straffte sich ihr Nachthemd, wodurch eine Linie sichtbar wurde, die sich lediglich um ihre schlanken Hüften zog. Sie trug kein einfaches Höschen, sondern einen Tanga, wurde Dipper klar. Er konnte sehen wie eine feine Linie ihres Körpers sich mit ihrem Schenkel verband.

Bevor er daran denken konnte weg zu schauen, hatte sich Wendy aber auch schon wieder nach oben gedreht und sein Blich wanderte von ihren Hüften zu ihrem Gesicht empor.

"Hast du mir gerade auf den Arsch geschaut?", fragte sie, als sie seinen verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

"N-nein!" Das war das erste was ihm einfiel.

"Du Lügner!" Wendy warf ihm das Handtuch mitten ins Gesicht und stürzte sich auf ihn. Dipper fühlte nur noch, wie seine Hände die seidige Haut ihrer Arme streifte, bevor sich ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkten und ihn auf den Rücken drückten.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry", flehte Dipper.

"Nichts da mit 'sorry'", grinste Wendy und schwang ihr Bein über ihn. Zu seinem Glück setzte sie sich mehr auf seinem Bauch als weiter unten, dennoch war da jetzt nur noch eine einzige dünne Lage aus Stoff zwischen ihnen.

Aber er hatte gar keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ihre Finger glitten zu seinem Hals und Wendy bestrafte ihn mit einer ordentlichen Portion Durchkitzeln.

Dipper lachte ungewollt, versuchte sich mit seinen Armen zu schützen und strampelte mit den Beinen, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und er nach Atem ringen musste. Erst dann gab sich Wendy zufrieden.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, ihre Haare bildeten einen roten Vorhang um ihre Gesichter, die kaum noch eine Handbreit von einander entfernt waren.

"Wenn ein Mädchen dich fragt, ob du ihr auf den Hintern geschaut hast, sagst du gefälligst: Ja, und er ist super. Verstanden?" Weicher Atem strich über Dippers Gesicht als sie das sagte.

"Ja, okay", keuchte Dipper mit staubtrockenem Mund.

"Dann sag es."

"Wa-?", fragte Dipper, wofür ihn Wendy wieder durchkitzelte, am Hals, unter den Armen und der Brust.

"Sag es, sag es, sag es."

"I-ich ha-ha-ha-habe dir au-u-uf den Hin-hin-hintern geschaut", brachte Dipper unter seinen Lachanfällen hervor.

Wendy stoppte. "Und?"

"Und er ist super."

"Gut so", sagte Wendy zufrieden. Sie kam mit ihrem Gesicht noch näher, bis sie mit ihrer Stirn seinen Kopf runter drückte und ihre grünen Augen glänzten listig als sie sagte: "Also, wie groß sind Mabels Brüste?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Dipper, obwohl er wusste, dass diese Antwort eine Falsche war.

Wendys Finger griffen wieder in seinen Körper. Seine Beine fuhren in Kreisen durch die Luft und er warf den Kopf zur Seite, während ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut tanzten. Er glaubte einmal gefühlt zu haben, wie ihre Lippen seine Wange streifte, doch das konnte auch ein Versehen gewesen sein, etwas das er ganz am Rand seiner verblassenden Wahrnehmung registriert hatte. Dipper versuchte sich aufzubäumen, aber Wendy drängte ihn immer wieder sanft nach unten, wobei sie auf seinem Körper immer tiefer rutschte. Bis Dipper ihren sanften Druck zwischen seinen Beinen spürte.

Plötzlich jagte sein Blut wie verrückt durch seinen Körper und Dipper schaffte es, seine Arme einzusetzen, doch Wendy stieß seine Hände die nach ihren greifen wollte einfach kichernd zur Seite. Dann musste er wohl Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Er griff an ihre Seiten.

Wendy prustete los. Dipper hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie so kitzelig war. Aber das konnte nur sein Vorteil sein.

"Dipper, hör auf. Bitte!", flehte Wendy, ihr Gesicht eine Spur röter, als es eben noch gewesen war.

"Hör du auf", erwiderte Dipper.

Seine Finger suchten nach den empfindlichsten Stellen an Wendys Körper, während sie auch nicht aufgab. Das gegenseitige Kitzeln brachte Lachtränen in die Augen von beiden und Wendys Becken rutschte über Dippers Leiste.

Es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl, dort von ihr berührt zu werden. Es kribbelte ihn wie verrückt und er wollte, dass es niemals aufhörte. Nur Glück, dass Wendy nichts davon zu bemerken schien.

Irgendwann waren sie zu erschöpft vor lauter Lachen und ein unausgesprochener aber einvernehmlicher Waffenstillstand wurde geschlossen. Immer noch kichernd ließ Wendy ihren Körper auf Dippers sinken, ihr Kopf neben seinen, sodass er die feine Kurve, in welcher ihr weißer Hals in die Schulter überging unter seinem Kinn hatte.

Rote Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht und eine angenehme Wärme ging von ihr aus.

Wendy wurde immer noch von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt und ihre Brust schlug sanft gegen seine, während ihr Atem in sein Ohr drang.

Seine Hände lagen immer noch an ihren Seiten. Er könnte sie für alle Ewigkeit so halten. Oder sie noch dichter zu sich heranziehen.

"Dipper", sagte Wendy und er drehte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. "Wie... wie groß sind..." Die Frage ging in einem breiten Grinsen unter.

"Nicht größer als deine", antwortete Dipper trotzdem. Es klang verwegener, als es eigentlich sollte.

Wendy lächelte amüsiert. "Meinst du?"

Dipper antwortete nicht, sondern schloss die Augen. Er konnte ihr Herz an seiner Brust spüren und wollte nur diesen Moment genießen. Wie schön es wäre jetzt einfach einzuschlafen.

"Dipper, willst du meine Brüste sehen?"

Die Worte trieben alle Müdigkeit sofort aus ihm heraus. Er musste sich verhört haben, oder eingeschlafen sein und es nur geträumt haben.

Wendy legte ihre Finger um seinen Hinterkopf und zog seine Stirn an ihre. Seine Nase strich über ihre und ihr Mund schwebte über seinem, sodass er ihren Atem in sich aufsog. "Willst du?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen waren ein endlos funkelndes Grün.

"Ja", hörte er sich sagen, ganz leise.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Dipper, Wendy würde ihn küssen, aber sie fuhr nur an seinem Gesicht hinab um sich aufzurichten.

Wieder pressten sich ihre Hüften auf seine und Dipper unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt, als Wendy den Saum ihres Nachthemdes griff und es langsam hochzog. Darunter erschien ein schmaler Bauch und schneeweiße Haut. Auf der Höhe ihres Bauchnabels vereinte sich in einem eleganten Schwung ihre obere Hälfte mit der Unteren.

Jedes Detail an ihr schien Dippers Gehirn in sich aufzunehmen und in seinem Gedächtnis zu verankern. Die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Haut, wie sich ihr Bauch beim Atmen hob und senkte. Jedes einzelne Härchen auf ihren Armen.

Dann zog Wendy sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Ihre Haare legten sich in roten Kaskaden über Schultern und Rücken.

Und da waren sie. Es waren nicht die größten Brüste, die Dipper je gesehen hatte, aber mit abstand die schönsten. Porzellanfarbene Haut mit einem weichen, rosanen Kuss in der Mitte. Obwohl sie recht klein waren, wirkten sie prall, aber nicht so aufgeblasen wie die Atomdinger von der Darstellerin in dem Porno, sondern natürlich.

Dipper wusste nicht, was er weniger ertragen konnte: das Rasen seines Herzens, oder das Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen.

"Und?", fragte Wendy und posierte mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf.

"Definitiv größer als Mabels", brachte er hervor. Keine zehntausend Pornos konnten die Attraktivität von ihr überbieten, geschweige denn das Gefühl das ihr Anblick in ihm auslöste. "Ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt ganz dringend einen Jahresvorrat Taschentücher."

Wendy grinste. "Ach, erst jetzt? Den brauchst du doch schon die ganze Zeit. Oder glaubst du, ich merke nicht, worauf ich hier gerade sitze?"

Dippers Gesicht stand in Flammen und er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber da hatte Wendy schon ihre Hand darüber gelegt.

"Wehe du entschuldigst dich jetzt", sagte sie mit gespielter Strenge.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Dipper den Kopf.

"Es gibt nichts weswegen du dich entschuldigen müsstest", sagte sie und bewegte langsam ihr Becken vor und zurück. "Das ist etwas ganz normales."

"Wendy..." Dipper hatte das Gefühl gleich platzen zu müssen. Oder zu kommen, was immer vorher passierte.

Wendy beugte sich wieder nach vorne, stützte sich auf Unterarme und Knie, sodass ihr Gewicht nicht länger auf seiner Leiste lastete und ein wenig Erleichterung brachte. Jetzt da ihr Gesicht wieder so nah an seinem war, konnte Dipper einen roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen erkennen und ein liebliches Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Ihr schlanker Zeigefinger fuhr über sein Kinn, den Hals hinunter, zu Schulter und Arm, bis er Dippers Hand erreichte.

"Willst du sie anfassen?", fragte Wendy, während sie bereits seine Hand zu sich führte. Sie wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort, wahrscheinlich war sie eh auf Dippers Geischt deutlich abzulesen.

Wendy drückte Dippers Hand auf ihre Brust. Dipper verstand zum ersten Mal was mit der Formulierung 'sündhaft weich' gemeint war. Etwas derartiges hatte er noch nie in Händen gehabt.

Für die ersten Sekunden bestimmte Wendy den Lauf von Dippers Hand, bis sie sie los ließ und sich wieder aufstützte.

"Hmmmmm", machte Wendy genüsslich, als Dipper seine andere Hand an ihre freie Brust setzte und vorsichtig zudrückte. Sie senkte ihren Kopf an seine Wange und belohnte ihn mit einer Berührung ihrer Lippen "Das machst du gut."

Kreisförmig ließ er seine Finger um ihre Nippel gleiten.

"Zieh ein bisschen dran", flüsterte Wendy in sein Ohr. Ihre Finger wanden sich in seine Haare. Dipper nahm ihre Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, rieb mit leichten Druck über die Spitzen und zog sie nach unten.

Ein heiserer Atem kam aus Wendys Kehle. "Gut, aber noch fester", hauchte sie.

Die rosanen Spitzen wurden fester, während Dipper sie rieb. Wendys Seufzen vermischte sich mit ihren Atemstößen. Beherzter griff Dipper zu, wie Wendy es wollte. Seine Handflächen wurden von ihren Brüsten komplett ausgefüllt und er drückte sie, fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber, schob sie auseinander und schob sie wieder zusammen.

Wendy legte ihre Kopf in den Nacken. Genüssliche Atemstöße pressten sich aus ihrem Mund, jedes mal wenn sie ausatmete.

"Dipper. Noch fester."

Dipper grub seine Finger tief in ihre zarte Haut und drückte energischer zu. Wendy drückte ihren Rücken durch und stöhnte unverhohlen auf. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf wieder hinunter zu seinem.

"Dipper." Die Stimme die aus ihrem Mund drang der über seinem hing, war fein und fragil, wie dünnes, zerbrechliches Glas. Dipper schmeckte ihren Atem in seinem Mund und hob langsam den Kopf an. Ihre Lippen trafen seine und sie drückte ihn wieder nach unten.

Dipper öffnete den Mund, um ihre warme Zunge herein zu lassen. Das war besser als alles was er sich jemals erträumt hatte. Er versuchte die Bewegungen ihrer Zunge nach zu machen, das verspielte Vor und Zurück, das neugierige Eindringen und das gefühlvolle Abtasten. Wendy legte den Kopf immer wieder schräg auf die eine und andere Seite, wobei ihre Nasenspitze immer wieder Dippers traf, als könnte sie mit jedem Mal tiefer gelegene Punkte in ihm erreichen. Ihre warmen Lippen wanderten über seinen Mund, ihre Zähne kniffen in seine Unterlippe.

Ein Stöhnen, das mehr an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte drang an Dippers Ohr.

Wendy hob den Kopf, nur ein kleines Stück. Ihre Lippen streichelten über seine. Ihr Atem war schwer und heiß, genau wie Dippers.

"Wendy." Er wollte sie wieder auf sich spüren. Den Druck von ihr zwischen seinen Beinen fühlen.

Aber Wendy legte sich neben ihn, ganz dicht, einen Arm um ihn gelegt.

"Du wirst nie wieder Taschentücher brauchen." Und mit diesen Worten strich ihre andere Hand seinen Körper hinunter und streichelte über seine Hose.

"Mabel hatte recht", sagte Wendy. "Darum musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

Dipper stockte der Atem, als sie ihn drückte und langsam auf und ab bewegte.

"Willst du ihn nicht rausholen?"

Dippers Arme fühlten sich leicht und gleichzeitig schwer an, fast schon betäubt, als er den Knopf öffnete und ohne groß Gedanken zu verlieren sein Hose abstreifte. Was sagte noch mal dieser komische Typ aus dem Internet immer? Just do it! Er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, dass Wendy wahrscheinlich schon welche gesehen hatte, die größer waren als seiner. Er fühlte keine Form von Scham oder peinlicher Berührung in sich, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn so wollte, wie er war.

Wendy warf kaum einen Blick auf seinen Member, sondern schloss ihre schlanken Finger um ihn, als sie ihren Mund ein weiteres Mal auf Dipper drückte. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch und zurück, hoch und zurück, langsam, vorsichtig. Dipper schmeckte das Salz auf ihrer Haut, als er seinen Mund an ihren Hals presste und ihre Haare sein Gesicht bedeckten, während er versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Ihre Nippel glitten über seine Haut, als sie sich nach unten zog, ihr wunderschön leuchtendes Gesicht ganz nah an Dippers Member brachte. Sie hielt ihn aufrecht, ließ ihr Kinn darum kreisen. Seine Spitze lag frei und mit ihrer Zunge fuhr Wendy darüber. Dippers ganzer Körper erbebte. Wendy leckte einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Erst kurz, dann lang, als hätte sie zuerst nur probiert und nun, da es ihr schmeckte wolle sie mehr. Sie leckte, bis die glatte sich spannende Haut seines Members feucht glänzte, küsste seine Seite wie einen Preis.

Dann nahm sie ihn in den Mund. Er setzte sie nur ihre Lippen auf seiner Spitze ab, Dipper konnte ihre Zunge zwischen ihren Zähnen spüren. Langsam ging sie tiefer und Stück für Stück verschwand er in ihrem Mund. Wendy schaute Dipper dabei aus Augen an, die so hell wie ihre Wangen leuchteten, mit einem Blick der sagte, Wie tief kann ich wohl gehen?

Dipper fuhr ruckartig in die Höhe, als Wendy ihren Kopf langsam auf und ab bewegte und legte seine Hände auf ihre Haare. Sie konnte ihn ganz in den Mund nehmen, bis ihre Nase die Haut unter seinem Bauchnabel berührte. Dipper konnte ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Ihr Mund war feucht und warm, Dipper spürte ihre Zunge die an der Unterseite seines Members drückte und auch das sanfte Streifen ihrer Zähne. Sie kicherte, als er ein weiteres mal aufstöhnte. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Haare und drückten ihren Kopf in ihrem Rhythmus nach unten, fester, bestimmender, so wie sie es gern hatte. Dipper wusste, dass es ihr gefiel, von dem lustvollen Geräusch das aus ihrer Kehle drang und wie sie ihren Mund fester um ihn schloss, daran sog.

Seine Hüfte hob und senkte sich in dem Willen, tiefer in ihren Mund vorzudringen. Der gewaltige Druck, der sich in Dipper aufgestaut hatte glich einem mit Flammen gefüllten Ballon, der immer weiter gefüllt wurde.

"Wendy", brachte er keuchend hervor. "Ich glaube... ich komme... gleich...AAAHHH!"

Dipper spürte nur noch wie der Druck in einer Fontäne aus ihm herausgeschleudert wurde. Als er keuchend seine flatternden Augen wieder aufmachte, lag sein Kopf wieder auf dem Kissen und Wendy neben ihm. Sie hatte im letzten Moment aufgehört, um Dipper eine Hand auf den Mund zu legen, damit niemand im Haus ihn hörte. Jetzt versuchte sie, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

"Na, wie fandest du das?", fragte sie.

"Das war Wahnsinn!", hauchte Dipper und sah an sich herunter. Dicke weiße Tropfen waren auf seinem Bauch bis hoch zu seiner Brust geflogen. So viel war noch nie aus ihm heraus gekommen. Er schloss seine Augen und eine bisher unbekannte Klarheit breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus.

Wendy griff nach dem Handtuch und trocknete seine Brust. "Glaub mir, es wird noch besser", sagte sie.

Dipper riss die Augen auf. "Wie meinst du das?"

Wendy grinste listig. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass das schon alles war, nicht wahr? Oder glaubst du, ich will nicht auch meinen Spaß haben?"

Dippers Mund stand offen, bis er hervorbrachte: "Äh... ja, nein. Ich meine..." Er verstummte und sah an sich herab. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch kann." Wendy hatte praktisch all seine Kraft aus ihm heraus gesogen.

Wendy folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. "Das kriegen wir hin", sagte sie. "Den wirst du jetzt sowieso nicht brauchen."

Bevor Dipper fragen konnte, hatte sich Wendy aufgesetzt und schob ihr Höschen ihre langen weißen Beine herunter. Dipper sah vereinzelte kurze rote Haare zwischen Beinen.

Wendy legte ihre Hand an Dippers Kopf und führte ihn hinunter. Dipper wusste was sie von ihm wollte und öffnete seinen Mund. Wendy schmeckte säuerlich, aber auf eine gute Art, sie war warm und offen und es fühlte sich fast an, wie sie zu küssen.

"Dipper." Wendy fuhr ihm kraftvoll durch die Haare, schloss ihre Finger, öffnete sie wieder und drückte seinen Kopf fester nach unten. Als Dipper einen Blick zu ihr hinauf warf sah er, wie Wendy auf ihren kleinen Finger biss, während sie mit der anderen Hand ihre Brust massierte.

Dipper küsste sie, leckte an ihren Rändern und schob seine Zunge in sie hinein. Wendy stöhnte immer lauter und plötzlich hatten sich ihre Beine hinter seinem Hals verschränkt und pressten sein Gesicht fester an ihre feuchte Stelle.

"Oh ja", hauchte sie genüsslich. "Das ist gut." Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen, über einem Gesicht das fast so rot leuchtete wie ihre Haare. Ein langes, heiseres "Haaaa" fuhr zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, das Dippers Member langsam aus seiner Erschlaffung weckte.

Dippers Hände bewegten sich an ihren Beinen entlang und strichen über die Rundungen ihres Pos, den er schon seit so langer Zeit berühren wollte. Sein Gesicht war nass von seinem Speichel und Wendy's Feuchtigkeit. Ihre Hüfte und Beine zitterten vor Erregung und Dipper spürte, wie die Kraft zwischen seinen Beinen zurückkehrte. Aber Wendy wollte ihn noch genau an dieser Stelle behalten. Ihre Beine schlossen sich noch dichter um Dippers Nacken, während sie immer schneller zu atmen begann, die Luft einsog und ausstieß, ihre Brüste sich rasant hoben und senkten.

Glänzender Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Haut und sie tastete nach einem Kissen das sie sich auf ihr Gesicht drückte um einen lauten lustvollen Schrei darin zu ersticken.

"Oh Gott! Oh Gott, ja!", presste sie hervor, als sie das Kissen zur Seite schleuderte. Sie zwang ihre Beine auseinander und richtete sich mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung auf, griff Dipper an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich hoch, wo sie ihn an ihren nackten Körper klammerte, während sie ihm einen tiefen Kuss gab. Ihre Hand kniff sich in Dippers Hintern und sein Member wuchs wieder, bei der Berührung der glatten warmen Haut ihres Bauches.

Dipper hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sehr Wendy zitterte, wie sehr er selbst zitterte. Aber jetzt, so wie Wendy ihn an sich presste, er seine Arme um ihren Hals legte und ihre Herzen nebeneinander schlugen spürte er es. Es war kein Zittern vor Kälte, nein ganz sicher nicht das, sondern ein elektrisiertes Schütteln ihrer Körper.

Wendys Hände rieben über Dippers Rücken, als wolle sie jede freie Stelle an ihm berühren. Sie holte ihre Zunge aus seinem Mund, ihre Augenbrauen lagen an seiner Stirn und unter ihrem heißen Atem und den selbst in diesem Zwielicht wie Smaragde glühenden Augen sagte sie: "Ich will es. Jetzt!"

Dipper wusste was sie meinte und er wollte es auch. Wendys Augen wanderten kurz zu dem Fernseher. "Lass es uns genau so machen", sagte sie. Dipper drehte seinen Kopf. Den Porno hatte er ganz vergessen, aber er erkannte die Stellung sofort. Eine der vielen Variationen von Liebesstellungen die das Kamasutra hatte.

Sanft drückte Wendy ihn zurück, hielt ihn aufrecht damit er sich nicht hinlegte und rückte nah an ihn heran. Dipper konnte ihre Hitze an seinen Member spüren, glühend wie ein Ofen. Wendy legte ihr rechtes Bein über sein linkes und schob ihr linkes unter sein rechtes. Seine Hände fanden auf ganz selbstverständliche Weise ihre Hüfte und Wendy legte ihre schlanken, weißen Arme über seine Schultern. Dann drückte sie ihre unter Hälfte gegen seine. Ein wohliger Schauer schoss durch Dippers Member und sein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich wie Gummi an, als würde alle Spannung plötzlich zwischen seine Beine strömen.

Heiß und feucht schmiegten sich Wendys Lippen um sein Glied. War er schon drinnen? Nein, noch nicht. Aber es fühlte sich wie ein intensiver Kuss zwischen ihnen an. Ganz leicht bewegte Wendy ihre Hüfte, rieb in leichten Kreisen ihre heißnasse Stelle zwischen Dippers Beinen, was leidenschaftliche Stöße durch seinen Körper jagte.

Wendy drückte Dipper wieder an sich, sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten, ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und Rücken geschlungen ganz fest, als wolle sie seinen Körper in ihren aufnehmen und legte ihre Wange auf seinen Kopf ab. Er würde es zulassen. Wenn Wendy alles von ihm haben wollte, in diesem Augenblick würde er es ihr geben. Seinen Körper, seine Seele. Alles. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Ihre Haut war so unsagbar weich und glatt.

Sein Unterleib bewegte sich mit ihrem. Aneinanderpressen, loslassen, aneinanderpressen, loslassen. Gegen die Himmelspforte drücken, zurückweichen. Ein berauschender Walzer aus Vor und Zurück.

Aus seinem Mund drang unvorhergesehen ein Stöhnen. Irgendwie hatten sich seine Hände von Wendys Hüfte runter auf ihren weichen runden Hintern verlagert um sie noch stärker gegen sich zu drücken, ein Finger tief in ihrer warmen Falte versunken. Eine Handlung, die sie ihm erwiderte.

Dippers Kopf rauschte von ihrem Geruch, ihrem Körper, ihrem ganzen sein, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand zwischen sie schob und um seinen Member griff, um ihn in Position zu bringen.

Anders als in Hentais schrie Wendy nicht ihre Seele aus dem Leib, als sie sich auf ihn drückte, aber nach dem zweiten, dritten Mal auf und nieder drang ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus ihrer Brust.

"Dipperrrr..."

Sie wurde schneller und war so eng und warm und feucht, dass es kaum auszuhalten war. Wendy hatte ihren Rhythmus schnell gefunden. Schnell, schnell, langsam. Schnell, schnell, langsam, wobei sie jedes mal so weit wie möglich nach unten drang und, wenn Dipper sich nicht irrte, sein Member alle seine Kräfte mobilisierte um noch größer zu werden und tiefer in sie einzudringen. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haut und wieder wechselte ihr Rhythmus. Schneller, impulsiver, leidenschaftlicher, absolut Verstandwegpustend. Das war kein einfacher Walzer mehr. Das war ein Tanz der jeder Bezeichnung entbehrte.

"Fuuuuck!", sagte Dipper.

Wendy war zu keinem Wort mehr fähig. Es ging nur noch auf und ab, immer schneller mit kurzen kreisenden Bewegungen. Das war gar kein Tanz mehr. Das war Sex! Dipper konnte ihre tropfende Nässe an seinen Schenkeln fühlen.

"Hnnnnng!"

Plötzlich glitt Wendys Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett, aber ihre ihre Hüften arbeiteten in einem unermüdlichen Takt weiter. Dipper stützte sich zu beiden Seiten mit den Händen über ihren Bauch ab und versuchte ihre Geschwindigkeit zu halten.

Über die aufgestellten Spitzen ihrer Brüste schaute Wendy zu Dipper hoch. Die immer coole und gelassene Wendy, die stets locker und gelassen war, hatte einen Blick der fassungslose und unverhohlene Extase beinahe zu einem Bild wundervoller Verzweiflung werden ließ.

Speichel drang aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Ihre Finger gruben sich in die Decke. Die Augen in ihrem wild hin und her schlagenden Kopf schwirrten hin und her.

"Jajajajajaaaa...!"

Wendys Stimme ging in einem Donnergrollen unter. Der Sturm draußen trommelte heftiger gegen die Fenster, als wolle er ihnen Deckung geben. Auch wenn draußen gerade die Welt unterging, das hier konnte Dipper niemand nehmen. Wendy schwitzte, pochte, bebte, strahlte unter ihm.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. "Schneller! Fester!" Ihre Stimme klang halb bittend, halb flehend und Dipper versuchte beidem nach zu kommen.

"Wendy... gleich...", war alles was er sagen konnte.

Sie lächelte nur. Wie konnte ein Mensch so hinreißend lächeln, während er sich gerade einem der primitivsten aller Gefühle ergab?

Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, Wendy hoch über ihm aufragend, wie eine Göttin der Lust und Schönheit, ihre Hüften in einem monumentalen Ansturm auf ihn niederfahrend. Schneller, fester, schneller, fester. Sie beugte sich nieder, küsste Dipper auf die Lippen und richtete sich auf ihm auf, ihre Finger zwischen seinen.

Schweiß bedeckte wie glänzende Perlen ihre Alabasterhaut. Ihre Brüste schwangen im Takt ihrer Hüfte auf und nieder. Ihre feuerroten Haare flogen durch die Luft. Unterdrückte Schreie drangen aus ihren Mündern, zusammen mit kurzen, heftigen Atemstößen.

"Hn! Hn! Hn!"

Wendy schien mit jedem Mal enger zu werden und plötzlich fühlte Dipper, wie sich das Unvermeidliche in ihm anbahnte, genauso wie in ihr. Er arbeitete ihr entgegen, mit so starken Stößen wie er konnte. Wendys Hände schlossen sich fester um seine, ein enormes Zittern erfasste sie beide und dann brach der Damm.

Wendy öffnete den Mund zu einem tonlosen Schrei, ihren Körper kerzengerade gedrückt und ihre untere Hälfte dicht auf Dipper gepresst als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen, das Gesicht nach oben gereckt, während heisere, kehlige Töne aus ihrem Hals drangen.

"Hng... hng... Haaaaaaa....!"

Ihre Hüften bewegten sich immer noch etwas, als wollten sie jeden einzelnen Tropfen aus Dipper heraussaugen, der möglicherweise noch drinnen war. Wendys Atem flatterte, genauso wie ihre Brust und ihr schneeweißer Bauch, der sich nach Luft ringend nach Innen und Außen wölbte. Sie zitterte immer noch ein wenig, so wie Dipper es auch tat, aber sie atmete tief durch und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, legte sich neben ihn.

"Das war der Wahnsinn!", hauchte sie, ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich im Takt ihres Atems.

"Ja", keuchte Dipper und blinzelte heftig. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und er spürte wie die Kraft zwischen seinen Beinen wieder nachließ.

Wendy rückte näher an ihn heran und schlang einen Arm um ihn, sodass sie beide auf der Seite lagen, die Körper dicht an einander geschmiegt.

"Siehst du", hörte er Wendy sagen, während er ihrem langsam werdenden Herzschlag lauschte. "Du musst dir gar keine Sorgen machen. Aber ich."

Dipper schaute zu ihr auf. "Wieso das denn?", fragte er ratlos.

Wendy lächelte. "Na, ich muss dich jetzt von anderen Mädchen fernhalten natürlich", wisperte sie und küsste seine Stirn.

Dipper hätte gerne etwas gesagt. Dass er nur sie wollte, jetzt und für immer. Und dass er ganz ihr gehörte und er gar keine anderen Mädchen wollte. Aber Wendy war schneller.

"Es sei denn..." sagte sie.

"Was?"

Wieder blitzte dieser verschlagene Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht auf.

"Es sei denn, wir finden ein Mädchen, dass bei unserer nächsten Filmnacht dabei sein möchte", sagte sie.

Das, dachte sich Dipper, das könnte ihm vielleicht doch gefallen.


End file.
